<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Box by mnem85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651072">The Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnem85/pseuds/mnem85'>mnem85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Butt Plugs, F/F, Fisting, Genital Piercing, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:56:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnem85/pseuds/mnem85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a package is delivered to the wrong flat, Pansy discovered a new side of Hermione.  She decides to take advantage, and turns her former enemy into her pet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The box was delivered to the wrong apartment.</p><p>Pansy Parkinson opened it, thinking it was a care package from her parents.  What she found inside surprised her - clamps, dildos, vibrators, bondage gear.  Confused, she flipped the box closed and looked at the delivery tag - Hermione Granger, Apartment 6B.  </p><p>A wicked grin lit her face.  Granger had long been her goody two shoes nemesis.  That she of all people would order such lewd and kinky items sparked an idea.  Leaving her flat, she walked across the hall and pounded on the door of 6B.  When it opened, a startled Hermione Granger found her schoolyard bully on the other side holding up a large, black dildo.</p><p>“Someone’s been a bad girl,” Pansy remarked, pushing her way into Hermione’s flat.  “Why don’t you show me how you use this.”</p><p>“How did you get this?” Hermione demanded, trying to grab the box from the slightly taller woman.  </p><p>Pansy walked to the bedroom and began unpacking the contents of the box.  A small bag filled with magnetic body jewelry caught her attention.  “You’re a freak, Granger,” she murmured, laying out all the purchases in a neat row.  “Now, take off that robe.  We’re going to have a bit of fun.”</p><p>“Get out before I call the Aurors and have you arrested,” Hermione threatened, holding her bathrobe closer around herself.  </p><p>Moving away from the bed, Pansy stood before the shaking brunette.  She took hold of Hermione’s hands and moved them away to rest by her sides.  Slowly, she undid the terrycloth to reveal a freshly bathed, freshly shaved mudblood.  A small sound of approval escaped her throat as she drank in the sight before her.  “You’re a freak, but a hot freak,” she mused, cupping one small globe in her hand.  “Have you ever been with a woman before?”</p><p>A hot blush covered Hermione’s pale skin as she shook her head.  Pansy nodded in approval.  She loved the idea of breaking the little Gryffindor.  Pansy moved back to the bed and picked up the package of leather cuffs.  She made quick work with the stunned Hermione, tightening them around her wrists and ankles.  “So submissive,” Pansy purred, kneeling before her prey.  Her view was right at the other girl’s pussy.  She ran a quick finger up Hermione’s slit.  “Wet for me, I see.”</p><p>Hermione clamped her eyes shut as Pansy shoved her wet finger in her mouth.  It was musky and tangy, a taste she knew well from her rounds of self-pleasure.  “Why are you doing this?” she asked as Pansy directed her to the bed.  Pansy positioned her on her bed, pulled her legs wide open, and froze them in place.  Her hands were tied above her head to the headboard.  She was now spread bare before a woman she had long considered her enemy.  </p><p>Picking up a riding crop, Pansy dragged it along her captive’s leg.  Up and down, she drew it, careful to avoid her intended target.  “My name is Mistress,” she instructed.  She ran the crop over Hermione’s cunt.  “And your name is...Pet.  Yes, I like that.  My little mudblood sex pet.”</p><p>The crop came down on Hermione’s cunt with a sharp slap.  She cried out in pain as Pansy continued slapping her.  Pansy ran a hand over the reddening skin and once more dragged her finger through a very wet pussy.  “You like this,” she marvelled.  “Do you need something to fill this hot little hole?”</p><p>Hermione looked away, ashamed of how her body was betraying her.  She didn’t want to be tied to her bed, beaten with a crop, and fondled.  Well, she did, just not by Pansy Parkinson.  The crop landed on her left nipple, then the right.  Pansy demanded she tell her what she wanted as she continued her assault on the stiffening peaks.  </p><p>“Please, Mistress,” Hermione heard herself say.  “Please fill me.”</p><p>Once again Pansy moved away, taking in the supple reddened skin of her pet.  “I wonder just how much you can take,” she said, surveying her options.  Her first choice was the large black dildo she’d waved Hermione’s face earlier.  It was long and thick, the kind of thing that would rip a virgin in two.  But Pansy was sure her new pet could handle it.  “Do you imagine this is Weasley’s cock ramming into you?  Is that why you bought it?  Or is he the little red one?  Much like him, that one won’t do it for you, Pet.  No, this one reminds me of Blaise.  His was the biggest I ever had.  It barely fit.  But a little slut like you can handle it.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened as Pansy kneeled between her outstretched legs.  Mentally, she was kicking herself for buying it.  She knew it was big, but she hadn’t bothered to check just how large it was.  “Eyes on me, Pet,” Pansy said.  She lined the head up with her hole, teasing for a moment.  With a forceful shove, she’d managed to seven inches.  “That’s a good whore.  Such a dirty little whore you are.”</p><p>Her breath came in short pants as she adjusted to the invasion.  Looking down, Hermione noticed just how much wasn’t inside her.  She knew that if Pansy had her way, the remaining five inches soon would be.  As much as she didn’t want this, she wished Pansy would do something with it.  “Please, Mistress,” she whimpered once more.</p><p>Ignoring her, Pansy next picked up one of the two sets of clamps her pet had bought.  Wand out, she undid the stasis charm on Hermione’s legs.  Her next spell had them bent at the knee, wrapped in tight rope.  Pansy examined the clamps, then looped the chains through the ropes on each leg. The clamps, she decided, would hold the bound girl open perfectly.  Hermione cried as the sharp clips bit into her tender flesh.  </p><p>“What a perfect view,” Pansy remarked, picking up the other set of clamps.  She quickly attached them to Hermione’s nipples, then picked up the crop again.  “Now, what’s the body jewelry for?”</p><p>The crop landed square on Hermione’s clit, causing her to moan.  “I...I wanted to see what I’d look like,” she responded, receiving another slap.  </p><p>“Tell me where, Pet.”</p><p>Pansy switched the crop for a vibrating clit clamp and placed it on her new slave’s sensitive nub.  “My...my breasts,” was the hesitant reply.  </p><p>Instead of turning on the vibrator, Pansy slapped her juicing cunt.  “Tits, you have tits,” she informed her.  “Women have breasts.  Little slut puppies have tits.  And this is your cunt.  Such a beautiful little cunt.  One I can’t wait to stretch open.  I’ll keep it so stuffed at all times that it never closes up again.  Maybe I’ll do the same with your ass, if you’re a good pet.  Would you like me to do that, Pet?”</p><p>Brown eyes widened, Hermione shook her head.  “Please, no.  Please don’t,” she pleaded.  “I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t hurt me.”</p><p>Pansy set the vibrator to the lowest setting.  “Oh, but it won’t hurt,” she assured her.  “You’ll love it.  You’ll love being a gaping lesbian, begging for a fist or a dildo shoved in your holes.  I’m sure your little pussy is getting wet thinking about it.  Can you just imagine a thick plug up your ass while your greedy cunt swallows my fist.  It makes you want to cum, doesn’t it.”</p><p>She turns the vibrator up as high as it would go and let her slut come undone before her.  As Hermione enjoyed her first torturous orgasm by her Mistress’s hand, Pansy shoved four more inches of the thick dildo into her.  </p><p>Hermione breathed heavily as she came down.  Pansy turned off the vibrator and slid the monster fake cock from her pussy.  The full length mirror was in the perfect place for Hermione to see her wide open cunt.  There was something erotic about watching the four inch in diameter fake cock slide out of her.  There was a sick sense of pride she felt in having taken eleven inches.  </p><p>A digital camera snapped a photo.  Hermione gasped as Pansy took picture after picture of her gaped cunt.  “A little insurance,” Pansy told her, answering the unspoken question.  “Plus, this is just too hot not to document.”</p><p>Setting down the camera, Pansy began to disrobe.  First her blouse, then her skirt until she stood before Hermione in only a pink lace bra and matching panties.  “Some rules,” she stated.  “First, the first cum was free.  You’ll have to work for the privilege of cumming again.  Understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.”</p><p>“Second, I see no reason for my pet to ever be clothed,” Pansy continued.  “I want those holes ready for me whenever I want.”</p><p>Again, Hermione complied as Pansy turned the vibrator on once more.  </p><p>“Third, pets need a collar.  It wouldn’t do for you to get out and no one knows who to return you to,” Pansy continued.  She walked over to Hermione’s jewelry box and perused the contents.  Finally she decided on a black choker made of satin ribbon.  A sunflower charm hung from the center, which was quickly transformed into a dog tag.  Walking back to the bed, she held it up for her new pet to see.  “Read it.  Out loud.”</p><p>“Pet is the lesbian bitch of Pansy Parkinson,” Hermione dutifully read as her Mistress ran a hand down to caress her breast.  The collar was fastened around her neck and sealed so it could never be removed.  “Thank you, Mistress.”</p><p>Pansy smirked, reveling in how easy it had been to ensnare the little Gryffinwhore.  “Fourth, no men,” she continued.  “No man can satisfy you.  You’d still be with Weasley if men could please you, wouldn’t you.  You’re a lesbian whore.  You lick pussy.  Your holes are only filled with fists and plastic cocks.  Sure, I might let my friends touch you, but never penetrate you.  After all, you love the feel of hands on your hot cunt.  Have you tasted cunt before, Pet?”</p><p>“No, Mistress.”</p><p>Mounting the bed, Pansy placed a leg on either side of the prone lesbian slut.  Her fingers pulled aside her panties to give Pet a sneak peek of what she would come to love and crave.  “Would you like to?”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.”</p><p>Pansy removed the clamp on her left nipple and slapped her small tit.  “Ask correctly,” she instructed, replacing the clamp.</p><p>There was no turning back.  Hermione felt herself getting wetter and wetter the longer the degradation went on.  “Please, Mistress, please may Pet taste your beautiful pussy?” she requested.  “Please, Mistress, it’s all I want.”</p><p>Pansy unstraddled her momentarily to remove her knickers, then assumed her previous position.  Leaning down, she kissed her slave, slipping her tongue right into Hermione’s mouth.  “Good girl, Pet,” she murmured against her lips.  “You may.  And remember, if you’re good, I’ll let you do it again.  If you don’t please me I’ll have to give you to another mistress.”</p><p>Hermione glanced up as Pansy’s cunt came into view.  Her tongue immediately stuck out, anxious for her first taste of pussy.  When it was finally close enough, Hermione licked.  From hole to clit, Hermione licked.  Pansy hadn’t been the only wet one, and her juices were eagerly lapped up by her cunt-loving whore.  With a swipe of the tongue over her clit, Pansy moaned.  She lowered herself further so Hermione could pay her clit more of the attention it desired.  Lips closed around the sensitive bud, sucking it like a newborn on its mother’s breast.  Hermione’s attention moved from her clit to trying to see how much of her tongue could fit up Pansy’s twat.  Moaning, Pansy fucked herself on her pet’s tongue.  A small whimper escaped her lips as Hermione withdrew to return to her clit.  She sucked harder and harder as Pansy let her know she was close to orgasm.  </p><p>“Oh gods, yes, Pet, keep going,” she urged.  “Such a good whore.  My good little cunt licker.  Oh, that feels…”</p><p>She could no longer speak as her orgasm ripped through her, coating the woman beneath her.  Lips, chin, throat, and breasts were drenched as Pansy squirted on her.  Hermione did her best to get to it all, enjoying her Mistress’s taste.  “Was that satisfactory, Mistress?” Hermione asked, licking her lips as Pansy rolled over to lie beside her. </p><p>“You’ve really never licked cunt before?” Pansy asked, fighting to catch her breath.  Hermione nodded.  “Good cunt licking like that deserves a reward.  And I’ll let you choose which reward you get.”</p><p>She untied Hermione’s hands from the headboard.  Hands now free, she used them to clean the cum from her tits.  “Whichever reward pleases you, Mistress,” she replied.  </p><p>Pansy dismounted the bed, walked to the foot of it, and shoved the giant dildo back into her slave’s hole.  “I was worried it was starting to close.  Can’t have that,” Pansy remarked.  “Now, for your options.  You mentioned earlier wondering how your nipples would look pierced.  I, as your magnanimous mistress, am willing to do that for you.  If they look good, I might consider bejeweling my new pussy.  Imagine a ring through your clit keeping you constantly aroused.  Or perhaps along the lips.  We could tie it shut.  It would make it so much easier to keep your dildo in.”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress, please,” Hermione said, feeling her pussy gush at the thought of being marked by the woman who owned her.</p><p>Pansy teased her clit.  “Don’t you want to hear your other choice?” she asked, pumping the fake cock.  Hermione nodded.  “Well, your other option is I try out that nice little butt plug you bought yourself.  It’s rather small, but I doubt you’ve ever had anything up there before.  We’ll get it nice and seated in your ass before we enlarge it.  Also, I think it needs a tail.  Have you ever seen a puppy without a tail?”</p><p>Hermione reddened.  She knew both of her rewards would eventually be inflicted, it was just a matter of where to start.  </p><p>“Please, Mistress, pierce me.”</p><p>Pulling on Hermione’s discarded bathrobe, she promised to be right back.  “No touching, Pet.  Otherwise, I’ll have to punish you.”</p><p>Hermione sat on her bed, staring at the cock in her pussy.  Her juices were so overwhelming that it had started to slide out.  There were a good four inches of it sticking it, and she wanted the full twelve in her hot hole.  With Pansy gone, now was her chance to try.  One, two, three inches were in when her mistress returned with a sewing kit, ice, and an array of earrings. </p><p>“What did I say!”  She put everything down, grabbed Hermione’s hands, and retied them to the headboard.  </p><p>“Pet is sorry, Mistress,” Hermione replied fearfully.  She didn’t want to be hit again.  “Please, Mistress.  My greedy cunt needed it.  It won’t happen again.”</p><p>Pansy grabbed a fistful of unruly brown curls and pulled.  “Guess where your tail is going to come from now, bitch,” she seethed.  Hermione whimpered in pain.  “That’s right.  We’re going to make you a nice tail out of this.  Let’s start there.  Beg me to shave your head to make you a nice little tail so you can be the pet you are.”  </p><p>Hermione sobbed as Pansy went to the bathroom and came back with electric clippers.  The same clippers Hermione had earlier used to shave off her bush.  “Please, Mistress.  Your pet needs a tail,” Hermione cried.  “Please make it so the only hair I have is my tail.”</p><p>Pansy untied her hands, attached cuffs to Hermione’s ankles, and linked them together.  Hermione whimpered as the dildo slipped again.  In this new position, her spread cunt lips and the dildo were all she could see.  She could only feel the clippers swipe in one fluid motion from her forehead to the nape of her neck.  Her long, sheared locks fell in long sweeps.  The first pass of hair Pansy placed over her pussy to obstruct her view.  The rest, she left to fall where it may.  When she finished, she unclipped one of Hermione’s hands and brought it to her head.  “There’s a nice little buzz cut for a little butch dyke.  Disobey me again and I’ll pull out the shaving cream.  It’ll all be gone then,” Pansy warned.  “Thank your Mistress.”</p><p>“Thank you for making me a butch pet, Mistress.”</p><p>“I was going to be nice and give you a cute little bob, but you just had to touch your pussy,” Pansy said, gathering the hair.  She magicked it to adhere to the head of the butt plug and flipped Hermione over so she was on her stomach.  The dildo continued to move, so she shoved it in as hard as she could.  “Now, for part two of your punishment.  Engorgio!”  The plug swelled to match the diameter of the dildo.  With a sharp tug, the dildo was gone and was replaced with the plug.  “Wouldn’t want to injure that tight little asshole.  Need to get this nice and wet before we shove it in.”</p><p>Pansy held the tailed plug in front of Hermione’s face so she could get a good look at what would become a staple of her station in life.  The fear in her slave’s eyes was enough to know that this was indeed punishment.  Pansy picked up the small red vibrator, stuck it up her own cunt, and pressed it against Hermione’s puckered hole.  Feeling the tip, Hermione relaxed her muscles as best she could.  It would hurt more if she resisted.  Pansy toyed the smaller dildo in and out until she was sure her pet was relaxed enough to take more.  Tossing the small thing aside, she placed the thin tip of the plug at her hole, gently easing it until they got to the most bulbous part.  Taking deep breaths, Hermione relaxed more, which allowed more to fill her.  A moan escaped her as her mistress anal fucked her with an engorged butt plug covered in her own hair.  </p><p>“Please, Mistress, may Pet cum?”</p><p>“Wait until it’s fully seated, you filthy slut,” Pansy said, slapping her asscheek.  Once it was in, she slapped the other cheek.  “Cum, bitch.”</p><p>Hermione shook and groaned as an orgasm rippled through her whole body.  She’d never tried anal before, but she loved it.  When Pansy set it to vibrate, she came again.  </p><p>“A butch lesbian, anal slut,” Pansy observed.  “Even better!  Oh, Pet, you are just so full of surprises.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mistress.”</p><p>Pansy flipped the tail protruding from her slave’s ass a few times, then went back to the jewelry she’d laid out.  Turning Hermione over, she showed her the needles and jewels that would soon decorate her body.  Hermione shivered in delicious anticipation.  “Get ready, this is going to hurt,” Pansy warned, unclipping her nipples.  Hermione screamed as blood rushed back into her overly sensitive nubs.  An ice cube rested on each heaving mound.  “Watch me, Pet.”</p><p>The needle went clean through her left nipple, eliciting a moan.  Quickly, a second needle went through the right nipple.  “Shall we add pain slut to your resume?” Pansy asked, moving down to the exposed cunt before her.  She toyed with Hermione’s clit, pinching it so it grew fuller.  Then the needle went through.  Hermione cried out, begging to cum.  Slapping her clit, Pansy denied her request.  She pulled off the pussy clamps, iced her pet’s nether lips, and quickly ten more needles, five in each lip, pierced Hermione’s skin.  “Okay, cum.”</p><p>As Hermione rode out her third and most intense orgasm of the day, Pansy carefully looped a gold hoop through each of her lip piercings, a barbell through her clit, and thick, jewel-encrusted hoops through each nipple.  She wanted anyone who saw her pet to know that she was a pierced whore, and the bigger the rings, the more visible they’d be.  </p><p>When the orgasm subsided, Pansy pulled Hermione’s head up by her neck.  “Thank you, Mistress,” she said with tears in her eyes.  “I love what you’ve done with your pet whore.”</p><p>Pansy ran her hand from the peach fuzz head down to toy with the garish nipple rings.  She gave each a gentle tug, stretching Hermione’s tits until she cried out in pain.  Next, she moved down to her abused pussy, toying with the barbell, before she flicked each ring.  “With five on each side, I can close you right up,” Pansy said.  “Our very own little chastity belt.  Would you like me to show you?”</p><p>Hermione nodded enthusiastically.  Pansy found a strand of ribbon and started lacing it through the hoops.  Before she finished, she shoved the twelve inch cock back into her slave, and finished the job.  Hermione gasped at the fullness in her lower regions.  It had been a day of firsts - first cunt lick, first anal, first double penetration.  She wasn't sure what more there was for her Mistress to do now.</p><p>Stepping back, Pansy picked up the camera again.  First she positioned Hermione on all fours and snapped away.  Then she flipped her over to get a few shots of rings decorating her pet.  Finally, she tucked a pillow under her back, elevating her pussy and ass in the air.  </p><p>“You’ve made me wet again, Pet,” Pansy told her, joining her on the bed.  “And I want to come all over that naked head of yours.  Show your mistress how much you appreciate all she’s done for you.”</p><p>Once more, her mistress treated her to her pussy.  Hermione put all her effort, love, and devotion into eating her out.  Pansy tugged on the nipple rings, sliding her cunt over Hermione’s face, slicking it with her juices.  “Use your fingers,” she instructed, charming Hermione’s hand from its restraint.  Two fingers inserted into her pussy as tongue lapped at her clit.  “Oh shit, I’m cumming,” Pansy finally screamed, hot cum shooting first into Hermione’s mouth.  Then Pansy remembered her plan and moved up to coat her pet’s head.  </p><p>Finally sated, Pansy walked to the bathroom to clean up.  After a quick shower, she returned to find her pet staring at her new body.  She ran a possessive hand over her slave’s body, working down to her tied up cunt.  “I wonder if you can take my fist,” she asked, undoing all the bindings that held Hermione in place.  “I want you to remove the dick you so greedily buried up your hole, then hold yourself open for me.”</p><p>Hermione did as she was instructed, and watched her Mistress.  Even with her tail, Pansy easily slipped three fingers inside.  The fourth finger made her pussy a bit tighter, but with minimal work it joined the others.  “Moment of truth.  Can you take the whole thing and prove to me what a dirty, butch, anal loving, pain slut you are?”</p><p>Relaxing her muscles as she had with the anal plug, Hermione nodded and watched delightedly as Pansy slipped her hand into her pussy.  She pushed and pushed until she was buried deep to the wrist.  The hand in her cunt fucked her as Pansy gave her permission to cum.  “Thank you, Mistress,” she cried.  “Oh, thank you for making me your cunt licking pain slave.  Thank you.”</p><p>When the orgasm passed, Pansy hooked a leash to the collar around her pet’s throat.  “Let’s go home now, Pet,” she said, guiding the bald, pierced, naked puppygirl from the flat.  “We’ll put your place on the market tomorrow.  Would you like that?  Would you like being my little lesbian house pet?”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>